Currently, most cellular radiotelephones must be manually programmed before the user can place a call, and this programming usually occurs after purchase. Programming may include the steps of providing the user's account information, such as credit and billing information, to the cellular system; waiting for the cellular system to establish an account for the user and assign a telephone number (Mobile Identification Number); and having a technician program the radiotelephone with the assigned telephone number. This process may take an hour or longer because the cellular system will typically run credit checks and other verifications prior to establishing an account. The step of establishing the account may also be delayed due to a backlog of new accounts. In addition, the telephone must remain with the technician until the phone is programmed. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art for a cellular radiotelephone system wherein the radiotelephone can be purchased and programmed remotely.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,297,192, there is disclosed a method and apparatus for remotely programming a mobile data telephone. In this patent, downloading of Number Assignment Module ("NAM") designation parameters to a mobile data telephone set allows service authorization codes and activation to be entered remotely. A cellular mobile user first calls a remote cellular system center to establish a voice communication channel between the mobile data telephone and the center. The modem of the telephone is selectively bridged onto the voice communication channel to achieve data transfer between a source of data located at the remote center and the user's modem.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,301,223, there is disclosed a method and apparatus for use in a mobile telephone rental system. In this patent, credit card information is communicated between the mobile telephone unit and a Voice Response System for customer registration and remote programming of mobile telephone unit features and NAM settings. Data read from the mobile telephone units are transmitted in variable length, encrypted and error protected Packet Data Units.
Notwithstanding the above identified patents, there continues to exist a need in the art for a method and apparatus for remotely programming a cellular radiotelephone wherein the radiotelephone can be purchased and programmed at the user's convenience. In particular, there exists a need for a remote programming method and apparatus wherein the user can provide any required account information, such as billing and credit information, at his or her convenience, and wherein the phone can be remotely programmed at a later time without requiring the interaction of the user or a technician. In addition, the method and apparatus should be implemented using existing cellular communications standards, systems and equipment.